


With the stars in your eyes

by AmyYma2770



Series: Non conventional people [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/AmyYma2770
Summary: Samael was a God's materpiece.But he was aloneUntil a new friend appeared





	1. Gentle touch

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a fanfic I wanted to write  
> Just hope to be good enough to do it  
> Be patietn with my mistakes and my time to develop it  
> As usual, your comments are more then welcomed  
> Enjoy the story

Consciousness came back slowly.  
And with consciousness, came the pain: head in explosion, aching bones,broken wings.  
He swallowed, the nauseating taste of iron filled his mouth.  
He vomited blood, mud and dust on earth.  
He was beated. Again. He was humiliated. Again.  
He could still hear his brother’s voice in his ears: “Samael, Samael….beautiful Samael….your nice face, your glorious wings….once you have lost them, what does remain of you?”  
Tears run over his face, despite the fact he didn’t want to cry: Uriel for sure was still observing him.  
Uriel actually liked fighting against him: to make him stronger, he said.  
“To take his anger out of me” Samael told himself, putting himself together and regaining his balance.

Michael was spying his brothers into the distance, desperately trying not to run to Samael to help and confort him. It would have only made things worst.  
“It will not end well sooner or later, Father. Why don’t you stop them?” He silently asked in his mind.  
Not that he had expected a real answer, not his father’s style. But his silence, his absence hurt him more that seeing Samael like that.  
“Father has a plan, Michael, do you remember? Trust him, even If it hurts now. It is for Samael’s good”  
Michael tunred his head to see his brother Gabriel close to him.  
“Really sure of it?”  
“I have to be. I refuse to think Uriel’s cruelty is just..cruelty.”  
Michael nodded in siilence

Samael had started to fly again, his wings almost fully recovered.  
He landed gracefully on earth and flapped them fiercely before folding the wing in his back.  
A feather fell down on the grass, glowing white against the vivid green.  
He kneeled to pick it up, but a small, white hand reached the feather quicker than him.  
Surprised, he raised his head and met a tiny, pale face, sourrounded by golden locks.  
He jumped back on his feet, his wings istinctively curled around him like a shield.  
The other being ‘s mouth fell open in admiration and before Samael could realized it, the small hands were stroking his wings.  
He felt violeted and anger filled him: he folded the wings back abruptly and the sharpe edge cut the small hand, letting some blood dropping to the grass.  
“Samael, be careful: our wings are beautiful, but dangerous, remember it”  
Raphael was behind him, patting his shoulder before reaching the other being.  
He took the small bleeeding hand in his, closed his eyes and the blood disappeared.  
“Thank you”the being murmured shyly  
“Who is your friend, Samael?”  
“It is not my friend. It suddenly was in front of my trying me touch my wings” He complained in hos typical childish way  
Raphael smiled at himself: Samael was clever and strong, but totally immature about feeling and caring and his reaction to a simple act of curiosity and kindness was a typical example  
Raphael turned to the small being: “What’s your name?”  
The other shrugged a little but did not reply.  
The archangel put one hand on his chest “Raphael” he said, slowly and then turned the hand towards the other “And you?”  
A bright smile appeared “I don’t know”.  
“Don’t you have a name?” Raphael asked  
The other shook the head.  
“It is impossible-Samael broke into-everything has a name”  
“Everything? Samael, haven’t you realized who this being is?”  
Raphael looked amused and Samael got frustrated, as he was missing a clear, stupid situation  
“It is not a thing or an animal- his brother explained- she is like your sisters. Just without wings.”  
Samael frowned, confused “I have never seen anyone like …her. I thought she was just another Father’s experiment”  
But when they turned to her with some questions to be replied to, she had disappeared.

 

Samael spent the following days looking for the girl: he was curious to find out more about her. And, too proud to admit, her hands on his wings were no so unpleasant. He had liked it, he just wanted that sensation again.  
Distracted by his thought, he didn’t see the rabbit hole under his feet and fell heavily down, making the birds on a tree fly away.  
He hit his shoulder on the ground, a moan on his lips. He took some minutes to recompose himself and tried to stand up when his ankle betrayed him and he lost his balance, ready to fall again.  
But he didn’t.  
Someone had grabbed his arm and had kept him firmly.  
He turned back and saw her in front of him and got totally speechless.  
She checked if he was ok and then moved away, without saying a word.

“Have you seen, brothers?” Michael asked  
“Our little annoying Samael tamed?” Gabriel commended  
“No-Raphael replied-she appeared when Samael was in danger. When we saw her yesterday, Samael’s wings had lost a feather”  
“Coincidences. Don’t pay too much attention. Pretty sure Father created her for fun” Gabriel cut the conversation off.  
“Let see” Raphael told himself

Some days went by without her around.  
Samael, anxious at the beginning, seemed totally well: so easy to get bored, so easy to change his direction.  
He was throwing stones in the garden, just because his younger sister had just told him not to do it. Unfortunately, he hit her badly, making her cry out loud.  
He immediately run to her who slapped him into his face, the sharp red stone of her ring cut his check and bottom lip.  
He stepped forward, ashamed, tasting his own blood, tears glimmering in his eyes and then run away.  
He stopped when he thought to be far enough from everybody.  
He had done another stupid thing, as he always did. And he was unable to simply say “I’m sorry”  
He hated himself to be like that, but he didn’t know how to react.  
He sat down in front of the small pond of fresh water, chin on his knees, not caring of the blood still dropping form his mouth  
“Does it hurt?” a soft voice asked. He thought he was just a game of his mind  
“Does it hurt?” the voice asked again, now more firmly  
Samael moved his head a little bit on the right and she was there, sitting close to him, his tiny finger removing the dried blood from his mouth.  
“A little bit” he managed to reply and, collecting all his courage, he took her hand in his own: it was so fragile and soft that he was afraid to break her while stroking it.  
“Thank you” he said in the end.  
She laughed a little bit and he thought it was the nicest music he had ever heard.  
“Anytime you need me, I’ll be there, Samael” she smiled and then disappeared again.


	2. Only the stars could see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samael has found his soulmate  
> Is it enough to save him from his fall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter of the story.  
> Hope you like it

Samael reached the pound every day for how long never him could tell, but the beautiful tiny girl did not come anymore.  
He stopped flying and running across the garden. He stopped eating. He stopped reacting Uriel’s provocations.  
He was fading in his brothers’ sight.

One night, while he was sleeping, dreaming of her, his Father came, took him by the hand and force him to stand up and walk away.  
They stayed under the dark sky for a while, without speaking, until Father raised his head and smiled: immediately, a small light started shining.  
Samael’s eyes widened in surprise and admiration.  
Father gently touched his son’s chest and Samael immediately understood: he smiled in the dark and another light appeared.  
“I’m a light bringer” he murmured, excited and moved.  
He spent that night creating stars till he felt exhausted and fell asleep in his own wings.  
He woke up the morning after, restored and stretched his arms and shoulders after the night on the ground.  
“Good morning Samael” a soft voice greeted him.  
Samael blinked, supposing he was still dreaming, but he then realized his head was in the girl’s lap and she was playing with his curly hair.  
He put himself more comfortably in her space:” I waited for you for so long. Why did you stop to visit me?”  
She smiled:” You haven’t asked for me. You haven’t’ called me to be here with you.”  
“And now here you are. “  
“Because I couldn’t stay away from you any longer, Samael.  
The first time I saw you, you were frustrated and angry. And I have tried to comfort you.  
The second time you were in pain and felt guilty. And I took care of you.  
The third time I saw you sleeping in your wings. And I thought you were the most precious thing in my world. I want to stay not because you need me. But because I need you”  
“Is it the true?”  
“I never lie, Samael, no matter how much it costs”  
He raised his hand and slowly touched her face, stroking her cheek gently  
“I’ll never lie too, I promise”.  
He stood up and took her with him.

It was impossible to see Samael without her by his side or her without Samael around.  
Her smile, her touch, her voice had the power to heal everything in him: the young, rebel, impulsive angel had been turning in a calmer, mature and caring being.  
“It is a miracle, isn’t it?” Michael asked his brothers, pointed the couple out in the garden  
“Ask Father. But, yes, she is doing what we failed. Still not understand where she had come from. But she saved Samael. She is still saving him” Raphael replied  
“Both of you are too soft and sentimental- Gabriel interrupted their speech-Samael is still a danger for all of us. He doesn’t pay obedience, he doesn’t follow the roles, he is impulsive and doesn’t take anything seriously. But he is clever and strong and loved by many. If he raised a rebellion, it would be a nightmare.  
Do you seriously think that a small, tiny thing can prevent him from falling?”  
The other two archangels didn’t reply: Gabriel was an annoying pain in the ass. But he might be right.  
“Better to keep him under control. And also, Uriel: hurting Samael is his favorite activity. But hurting her to make him suffer could be a better one”.

The night had come quickly and she shivered, as it was cold.  
Samael come closer and folded his wings around her, but she shivered again, so he pulled her closer and she had to hug him, putting her head on his chest. She clearly heard his heart beating went faster.  
“Are you ok?”  
He didn’t reply  
“Samael?” She asked, worried  
He didn’t reply yet.  
She pulled away to check if he was ok and found his eyes literally dinking her.  
She took some steps backwards, confused “What are you doing?”  
He bent over her, caressing her forehead, her temple, her cheek, her chin and gently stroking her lower lip with his thumb.  
She didn’t move  
She didn’t move when he stepped closer, raised her face and kissed her. She simply reacted to him, kissing him back, stroking his air.  
She didn’t move when he gently pushed her to the ground, kissing and touching her hair, hair face, her body.  
Samael stopped to catch his breath” Do you want I stop?” he whispered  
She removed her clothes, resting naked in his arms” No” she smiled at him  
He swallowed heavily, conscious of his strong reaction.  
Her eyes widened in surprise  
“Do I scare you?” he asked  
“No. Everything is fine if it is you”  
Samael kissed her more passionately and covered both of them in a feather shield, while he got naked too.

In the distance, the three archangels gasped at the same time: suddenly, they were blind  
“What is this?” Gabriel asked, concerned.  
Michael smiled to himself “Father has blinded the entire Silver City. Nobody will see them”

And that it was: Samael made love to her all night long, witnessed only by the stars he had created, never as bright as at that night.


	3. Not forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samael was happy  
> Everything was going well.  
> But nothing lasts forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter after some days.  
> I had my holiday and I couldn't write a lot  
> The chapter is maybe shorter than I wanted, but I decided to publish it to restart the story  
> Hope you enjoy it, despite the mistakes I have made  
> Please, your comments are always really appreciated.

Time went by for Samael and he barely noted it.  
He spent the days helping his family in the Silver city and the nights with his lover.  
He was always surprised to discover new details of her: how soft her skin was even though he had touched it so many times or how deeply he was involved when she looked him in the eyes as he was the only thing in her world.  
They had a special place close to the pound, blessed by Father: nobody could see them there.  
He was happy. She was happy. And nothing else mattered.

One night the sky was so brilliant that she couldn’t resist and left their place to admire the stars.  
It was really hot and she decided to take a swim in the pound.  
The water was simmering under the moon, looking like silver and she walked into that, letting the reflexes dancing on her body and hair.  
After the nights with Samael she had become aware of herself, of her being a young woman and this excited her, but also scared, because she was afraid of losing him for someone better.  
She was so lost in her thoughts not to note the shadow behind the bushes when she emerged from the water, naked, fragile, without any protection.  
She did not note the hungry eyes laying on her face and curves and the hiss escaped from the shadow’s mouth.  
It was to catch her arm when Samael’s voice broke the silence  
“Here you are-he told her-I was so scared when I woke up and you were not by my side”  
She smiled shyly: he adored that smile  
“Your stars were so brilliant that needed to see them in the full sky. And then was so hot that I took a bath. And I did not realize how much time I had spent outside. But I was always here: why were you scared?”  
Samael stepped closer and caressed her face:” I was afraid you left me”  
She looked at him in surprise “I’ll never leave you” she said and hugged him  
Holding her stronger, his hands run alongside her back, and her nudity made him braver and imprudent.  
He kissed her temple and her earlobe, buring his face in her neck, while his hands were squeezing her bottom.  
“Samael-she found the voice to speak-go back to our place, please. We are not allowed to stay here”  
But he did not listen to her. He was too taken by his desire to stop.  
He pushed her to the ground, deepening his kisses until she stopped complaining and started gasping and moaning under his lips and his hands, letting him doing everything he had in his mind for her.

He reached the pound early the morning after  
He hated to leave her alone during the night: her head on his chest, his head buried in her hair was the moment he craved for.  
But that night Father called him and he left her asleep under the trees, the stars to protect her.

To his surprise, she was not there when he arrived.  
He run to their special place, with a sudden, bad taste in his mouth.  
Maybe something went wrong and she got injured or was ill.  
But he was no prepared for the truth.  
The first thing he saw was her hair, covered in mud and in a total mess.  
Then he noted her back, all cuts and bruises.  
Trying to compose himself and keep his balance, he moved to face her and he felt on his knees.  
Her face looked like his after the fights with his brother: swollen and red, the eyes barely opened, one lip broken, with dried blood still there.  
He moved to hug her, but she stopped him, pure terror in her eyes.  
He died in the moment, but managed to speak “What happened?”  
She did not reply  
“What happened?” his voice just a small whisper.  
She looked at him and slowly she seemed to realized who really he was.  
Tears came to her eyes and she hugged herself, resting her head on her knees.  
He touched her hair gently and she did not retry.  
So, he tried to hug her and she let him do it.  
Slowly, very slowly he pulled her close to himself, her tears running over his chest .  
“It is my fault-he muttered in her hair-I left you alone and under protected. And a strange animal Father had created attacked you.”  
She did not say anything.  
“I’ll never lie to you Samael” she had told him once.  
And so he realized what had really happened.  
He stood up.” Wait me here”  
She looked at him in desperation: “Don’t do it, please. It is what he wants”  
“And it is what he will have. I don’t care if Father casts me away after today.  
But he will pay for all his cruelty.  
I’ll bring you to my brother Raphael, he’ll take care of you in any case”  
She grabbed his arm:” I know it is impossible to stop you. So I’ll make you a promise:  
If your Father casts you away, I’ll follow you.  
And if you die, I’ll die with you”  
Samael looked down to her, bent to kiss her maybe for the last time and moved to look for Uriel


	4. She is really back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samael or Lucifer?  
> Who remembers whom?  
> And who really is Chloe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was not waht I have planned to write.  
> But it came to my mind and I decided to write it.  
> Hope you can enjoy it.  
> Thank you for your time, attention and comments.

Lucifer opened his eyes slowly, breathing with difficulties, his head almost exploding.  
He couldn’t understand where he was, surrounded by darkness and silence.  
He tried to move his arms: he felt a soft, smooth surface against his skin.  
“It’s my penthouse-he realized-I’m in my bed, in my silk sheets” he relaxed a little, trying to figure out why he was so bad.  
“The Detective should be around” he told himself, half-smiling and turning his head pretty sure to see her close to him. But Chloe was not there.  
“Maybe in the living room” Lucifer bent his arms, pressing them into the mattress and cautiously stood up, suddenly realizing how weak he was, his legs trembling under his weight.  
He reached the other room to find Ella and Amenadiel sleeping on the couch and Linda stretched over the piano  
“What the Hell? “Lucifer frowned confused, now a little bit upset and worried not to find the Detective.  
He came closer, to wake up Amenadiel and ask for Chloe when someone called him.  
“Lucifer” Ella’s voice caught him by surprise “Lucifer “she repeated and throw herself to him, hugging him strongly.  
“Miss Lopez…Ella: what happened? Lucifer paused, feeling the tension in Ella’s body.  
“You do not remember Luci, do you?” Amenadiel spoke in a low voice.  
Lucifer shook his head, anxiety growing in his chest.  
“Brother, where is Chloe?”  
Amenadiel inhaled deeply:” They have taken her”  
“They?” Lucifer asked in confusion  
“Those bastards who kidnapped and brutally murdered a couple of teenagers one year ago. You and Chloe captured them after months of hard work. They have just been released for a procedural issue and nobody warned Decker about it”. Maze walked into the living room, wearing the leather outfit she usually had when bounty hunting.  
“I have followed them to the beach, but then they disappeared: there are lots of old warehouses they can hide in and I can’t catch them alone.” Maze sat down at the bar, pouring a glass of whiskey and closed her eyes, trying to dissimulate her feelings  
Lucifer shivered: Maze looked really worried. She never was and it meant the Detective was in a very serious danger.  
A flash of the night before hit him “We were at the Detective’s home, celebrating the little human’s birthday. We were drinking and talking when someone knocked at the door. Daniel opened the door and they jumped into the room, guns in their hands” Lucifer stopped, remembering the gaze Trixie moved from her mother to him and back. Whoever was responsible to cause such a reaction in a child deserved the worst punishment in Hell.  
He swallowed “Where are Daniel and the offspring?”  
Silence filled the room  
“Amenadiel?”  
“Dan is fine. Almost. He is in the precinct, coordinating the activities.”  
“And Trixie?”  
One hand was on his arm, comforting. Lucifer looked down to see the reassuring smile of Linda, now woken up: “Trixie is with her mom” she said in a soft voice.  
Those words set Lucifer on fire, anger and sense of revenge quickly increasing inside him.  
He started walking towards the elevator, but Amenadiel and Maze stopped him  
“You can’t go Lucifer. You need to rest. It was a bad fight. When they had Trixie, you immediately reacted completely forgotten that Chloe close to you makes you really vulnerable. You were deeply stubbed in your chest and gut.”  
He closed his eyes, vivid images in his mind: Trixie screaming and kicking her kidnappers, Chloe trying to defend her, Maze protecting Linda and Ella, Dan and Amenadiel around them.  
The last thing Lucifer could remember was the Detective and her child screaming out his name.  
Lucifer grabbed Maze’s glass and finished the drink:” I’m going to scary them to death. And to bring back the girls. Who joins me?”  
Four arms raised immediately, making his devilish smile spread across his face.  
“Reach Daniel at the precinct and keep him with us. He deserves to be there”  
Maze’s eyes widened while she collected her demoniac blades and walked to the elevator.  
“One last point Maze”  
She smiled back to his previous boss “If Lt Pierce comes across my way, I’ll kick his ass. And I can swear Espinoza will not stop me”.

 

Amenadiel and Dan entered the warehouse where Maze had found the gang.  
Nobody was there.  
Dan texted Lucifer “Go”  
Lucifer and Maze run inside and walked towards the room where Chloe and Trixie were supposed to be.  
Maze listened carefully: “No noises”  
Lucifer nodded and together kicked the door open, revealing an empty space  
“Trixie, baby-Maze called her out- don’t be afraid, it’s over”  
Trixie appeared from a corner cautiously, thinking it was a trick to catch her. But when she saw the demon on her knees in front of her, she run as quick as possible and curled into Maze’s arms. Then, raising her head, she spotted Lucifer behind Maze and immediately grabbed his hand  
“Lucifer, find my mom. They have taken her away and I’m afraid they are hurting her” she tried to sound brave and strong, but her voice broke.  
Lucifer bent down in front of her “Don’t worry child. I’ll bring back her to you”  
Maze looked at him and whispered :”Make them suffer as much as possible and even more”  
“Promise Mazikeen”

“C’mon Detective, give me a sign to find you” he spoke to her in his mind  
The idea she was beating, tortured or even worse was hard to manage. But he tried to focus on his mission.  
Finally, he heard some confused words, some noises, some harsh laughters.  
He came closer silently and sneaked in the room just to see one of the bad guy slapping Chloe in her face so hard to make her fall on the ground. She had her hands blocked behind her, Lucifer noted, so she could not defense herself or try to soften her fall.  
Chloe coughed, spitting blood on her blouse:” Is this the best you can do? My daughter is better”  
The man’s face froze: “You bitch” he hissed and tried to grab her by her arm.  
“Sorry to stop you sir. But I think you are an absolute asshole” Lucifer punched the man in his face and threw him across the room.  
“Lucifer, where is Trixie?”  
His heart stopped at her words: she was heavily hurt, her face red and swollen, her lower lip broken, covered in blood, she could have a broken arm. But her first thought was her daughter.  
“She is fine, Detective. She is your child, in the end”  
Chloe smiled a little while he helped her to her feet: she looked so fragile and vulnerable.  
They were walking away when one of the kidnapper blocked them, a gun in his shacking hand.  
“Hey-Chloe tried to speak slowly-it is ok. Put the gun down and your hands up and it will be ok. Don’t worry”  
The guy did not reply.  
Chloe put her hands in front of him: “Put the gun down and your hands up and it will be ok. Don’t worry”  
The other seemed to understand and follow the instructions, but suddenly he raised the gun again and shoot at Lucifer’s chest.  
Lucifer fell on the ground, Chloe over him, the warmth of blood on his jacket and hands.  
He waited for the pain which did not come. And he understood.  
It was Chloe bleeding. It was Chloe who protected him and was injured. It was Chloe who was dying  
Lucifer took her in his arms, trying to stop her from bleeding, while Maze, Dan, Amenadiel run to them, all speechless.  
Lucifer raised his gaze to Amenadiel “Uriel caused that. Call Raphael. She can’t die”  
The others looked at each others, thinking Lucifer was under shock.  
But Amenadiel fully understood.  
“You remember-he whispered-you remembered of her in the Silver City.  
My God, Lucifer: she is really back”.


	5. Back for me. Back for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past and the present.  
> All the family together  
> All the pieces together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.  
> Different from what I have planned in the beginning, but the story has its own life  
> Thank you to everybody for your time and comments  
> Enjoy ths last one

Dan reached the couch, putting the tray on the small table in front of him.  
Linda bent over it and took one cartoon mug in her hands: she was not in the mood for a coffee, she was already enough awake. But the comfort offered by feeling the hot mug against her skin was what she needed.  
The others in the room did the same, probably for the same reason.  
Linda looked at them in turn: Maze in a corner, with Trixie sleeping on her arms. She knew the demon well enough to recognize tension under her composed posture: Maze was hardly struggling to hide her feelings to protect the little girl she was hugging.  
Dan was on the opposite site, speechless since they had reached the emergency room. Surely he was counting how many times he had risked losing Chloe for their job. He was tired and lost in his thoughts, but he had still a sort of self-control that made everyone feel safe and protect. Even though it was not true.  
Linda left one hand on his shoulder and he smiled a little: mutual comfort between the 2 humans whose role was to take care of the others and help them in their dark moments.  
Ella entered the room in that moment, shaking her head when Maze, Linda and Dan looked at her: no news about Chloe’s conditions.  
“Is Lucifer still there?” Linda asked  
Ella nodded, too moved to speak: Lucifer sat down on the floor in front of the surgery ward, still covered in Chloe’s blood, lost in thoughts and memories that only Amenadiel seemed to understand and share was something difficult to manage.  
Ella reached Maze and took Trixie in her arms. Maze stood up, glad the young human was so sensitive to realize she needed to reach the two men outside.

 

Amenadiel looked down the demon in front of him and the tiny blond lady behind her and deeply inhaled: it was always painful talking about Samael and his loved creature.  
He grabbed Lucifer’s arm to catch his attention:” Stop me when it is too much”  
Lucifer smiled sadly “It is already too much. Just give me the full picture”

 

The room was dark and silent, apart from the electronic system which monitored the detective’s conditions.  
Lucifer had bent his head on his crossed arms on Chloe’s bed, never leaving his eyes away from her.  
She was back. So told him Amenadiel.   
It was shocking to hear she was his primal love.  
To hear she had prevented him to fall so many times  
To hear from Amenadiel she had died to save him

“Samael was furious with Uriel and faced him impulsively, as usual. He did not consider the Uriel had carefully planned each step to make him mad so to push it to act without thinking.  
They fought so hard that many of your brothers and sisters came to our Father begging him to make them stop. But Father did not. But his plans are always mysterious for us.  
So, then I saw Samael threw Uriel against a tree and made him fell on the ground, stealing his sword. I would have been easy for him to kill his brother. Or, at least, to injure him. But Samael was not that kind.   
“You do not deserve even my anger” he told Uriel and left.  
So, I thought our Father’s plan was to teach Uriel a lesson. But I was wrong.  
In fact, Samael going away was what Uriel was waiting for: he suddenly stood up, taking a short knife from his boot and hit Samael in his back.   
Samael was caught off guard and was unable to react, while the other prepared the last assault.  
Michael and I realized what was going on and run towards them. Just to see the blade coming down to Samael and to hear him screaming.  
But when we reached them, we saw our young, beautiful brother on his knees, covered in blood. The blood of his love who was dying in front of us. She had protected him with her body.

Samael got literally mad, resuming his rebel attitude, fighting against everything and everybody.  
Nobody could control him. And Father did not want us to interfere.”  
Amenadiel stopped a while  
“And so why Lucifer did not remind of her?” Linda asked  
“Because Michael and Raphael made a deal with God. Not to interfere with Samael’s actions, but to give him relief erasing her from his mind and heart.  
I did not agree as he was so happy with her that at least the memories of all her love could have helped him not to fall.   
But Father told me something I did not fully understand at that time “She crossed his path when he was in need of a soul mate. She will cross his path again when he really needs her”

 

“When I really need you” Lucifer whispered underneath his breath, repeating his brother’s words.  
“Are you talking to mommy?” Trixie surprised him.   
“Yes, little child, I’am”  
“Can she hear us?”   
Lucifer to his own surprise, grabbed Trixie by her waist, put her in his lap.  
“Would you try?”  
Trixie nodded.

 

“Did you enjoy my story mommy?”  
“Yes, Monkey, I liked it a lot” Chloe smiled at her daughter.  
She was discharged from the hospital a week earlier and had to stay home for 3 weeks to fully recover from her injury.  
Trixie was spending each second with her, of course, but she was really reacting well to what had happened  
“Does anyone want some chocolate cake?” Lucifer’s voce came from the kitchen.  
“Me, me, meeeeeeeeeeeeee” Trixie run away   
“You are spoiling her” Chloe tried to sound severe, but failed a lot when Lucifer reached her with a cup of tea.  
“It is the only way I have found to take your offspring away from you for at least 5 minutes” he replied, pretending to be offended.  
Chloe smiled as she had still in her mind the first thing she had seen recovering consciousness: Trixie sleeping close to her in her hospital bed and Lucifer who kept her safe in his arms.  
“Try to rest, detective: I can’t manage all the bad guys in LA all by myself. I need my partner”  
“You need me. Can’t believe it. Lucifer Morningstar needs someone” she teased him  
Lucifer was to give her a couple of his innuendo when looking at her he saw the stars outside the window reflecting in her eyes.  
And he was in the Silver City again, making love to her under the night sky.  
He cleaned his throat “Well, Detective, point to your honor. The Devil needs you”   
Chloe laughed a little and he left, closing the door behind his back.  
Now he was absolutely sure: she was really back. For him. For them.


End file.
